Existing systems for setting or resetting operating parameters of light fixtures are ineffective. It is difficult to commission/install light fixtures so they operate efficiently because ambient light levels at the install site are difficult to predict. In addition, it is also difficult to acquire accurate ambient light measurements during and after installation.